I know you
by Tyrotinge
Summary: Harry lies silently in the hospital wing, Draco is shattered. Who will fix him when Harry’s gone? One shot.


D/H, one shot

A/N: Just a little something that was inspired by the unbelievably beautiful song Who wants to live forever by Queen. It's dark and twisted, but still sweet and hopeful. R&R, thank you :

_There's no time for us, there's no place for us  
__What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away from us  
__There's no chance for us, it's all decided for us  
__This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us  
__  
__Touch my tears with your lips,  
__touch my world with your fingertips_

_Forever is ours today_

* * *

_**I know you (Your sweet face)**_

They didn't tell me at first, they didn't want to upset me. They nursed me away, alone to my dark room, handed me avial filled with some dark potion. "Drink it. It'll help you sleep." they said. I left thevial on the table, untouched. The room was so very dark and cold, but the scent of you still drifted on the air. You were here, with me, just this morning. We stole a moment for ourselves, that's what we did. You stopped the clocks and the slow stream of time, just for me, you said. And you whispered my name, sweet nothings into my ear, I floated in the sweet glow of the morning sun.

I know you're dead. They would of let me seen you if you weren't, they know how I love you.  
They know this, and still...

The sweet smell of you. The warm flick of a fading fire, raspberries and something soinfallibly _you. _My feet decline to carry me anymore, I didn't notice how tired I was, I sink to the wooden floor. You used to trace patterns on it, follow the ever-changing shadows, you used to do so many things. I'm afraid I can't remember them all, I can't remember them if you're not here. I want to catch all those drifting little things about you but it's like trying to catch smoke from air, they fade just as I've almost got my fingers around them. Tears flow down on my face, hot and salty, I cry silently for the things I can't remember. I cry for you.

You promised me, didn't you? You promised me that I'd never have to be alone like my father made me be when I was small, yes, he made me stay in the dark cellar. But you said you'd never let anything like that happen to me again.I believed you. But who will be here now to protect me?

I know I have to see you, alive or dead. I push up from the floor, oh, I can hear my bones screaming at me, they are so very tired. My whole body aches and trembles, I will not give into it. You used to tell me there was something wrong with me, something was permanently shattered inside me. I told you to fix it, you were the only one who could. But you just shushed me and buried your face in my neck, trying to hide that lookin your eyes. Oh, I remember that look. That deep dark sorrow that seemed to torture you, was that sorrow for me? You knew you couldn't fix me. But I believed in you.

I wander in the dark hallway. It's not at all like at daytime,dwelling in the gold of the sun, the warm stones against my skin and the gentle breeze from an open window. No, it's cold and dark, the dark tries to creep upon me, it tries to suffocate me. That soft and velvet darkness, decorating me with its cobwebs. You used to laugh at me silently when I said things like that and you would press a finger to my lips. 'You're talking nonsense. You're such a drifter, aren't you?' you said and without waiting for my answer you brushed your lips against mine. I remember that feeling, those soft lips. When you kissed me I was never shattered, I was perfect and beautiful.

I come to the door, to the door that will lead me to you.I'm almost choking on my tears, a huge pressure is trying to crush my chest. The door cracks open from my push and I slide in, the familiar smell of medicine and clean sheets greeting me. A fire is lit in a small fireplace, it creates mysterious shapes on the ceiling and on the walls, I want to study them longer but I remember, I came here to look for you. All the other beds are empty, except one, at the far corner of the room. I walk to it.

'_I know you.'_

Your face is beautiful in the darkness, you seem to glow. You didn't tell me, did you? You knew this was coming. I used to ask you if you would have to leave me some day, I was so afraid you'd go away, I so liked the way you held me against your warm chest. You just locked your eyes with mine and slowly traced your fingers across my naked skin, up and down my chest and stomach. 'You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.' you said and kissed me, this sudden realisationforming on your face.'You will be beautiful until the end of the world. Such beauty never dies, Draco.' And I giggled at your serious look and kissed you quickly to win more sweet, innocent caresses.  
I can't remember that I would of ever hated you, but you said I did. We were enemies, that's what you told me. And then your eyes filled with water as you asked me with aquivering voice 'You don't remember, do you?' And I could see it hurt you so much that I didn't remember and I wished so very hard I could, but I couldn't. Maybe I was nothing before you, maybe that is why I can't remember anything from a time you weren't in my life. And I would tell you this, wrap my white hands around your waist and plant light kisses all over your body.

I remember when they told you that I should be put into St. Mungos. I am not well, that's what they said about me, I lost something in the great war I can't remember. But I think they were all wrong, because I didn't lose anything, I found something. I found Harry. My sweet, sweet Harry. They wouldn't listen to me. Then you shouted at them, cursed them, that's what you did. And they left us alone. 'I'll never let them take you. We can stay like this forever.' But you lied. There you are, lying in that small bed, not a trace of those promises you gave me.

I want you to touch me the last time, drag your fingers across my milky skin and make me shiver, kiss me sweetly in the morning and tell me stories of the great kings who lived long ago. Or maybe I want you to take me with you, take me where you are. I will never be fixed if you're gone, no one else knows how to glue myugly and taunted little pieces together.

'_Harry?'_

I drag myself to the bed, beside you; I just want to be likewe used to be. Like all those night's you would slide into my bed in the darkness, silently wake me up with careless touches. 'Is this okay? Does this feel okay?' And I would flash you such a stunned glowing smileít would wipe away whatever doubt you had in your mind. I must of loved you so much. But you won't move now, your body is dead and cold.

I so liked it. I so liked you, Harry.

I curl myself up against you, place my arm over your unmoving chest.

'_Harry? If I asked you to take me with you, would you?'_

Your lips do not move, you can't talk. The death has stolen your tongue. But I'm not sad, for you fixed me though you said you couldn't. I can feel it. And I know I never was as perfect as with you, not even at the times I can't remember. I drift off to sleep, your black hair tickling my cheek, and I dream. I swim through the endless fields of gold and silver, orange and violet and finally, here I am. I can see that bright tingling light filtering through all of the colours, that is what I've always been looking for. That is where you are, aren't you? I can feel your gentle strength pulling me closer, calling me. Aflash of dark green eyes and I know I'm home.


End file.
